


Lay Me Down to Rest

by trascendenza



Category: Cold Case
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, layers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-28
Updated: 2007-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it begins and how it ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Have to say, this is pretty obscure, even for me.

_and when the past begins to crumble and memories fray at the seams._

This is how it began: she smiled at you. Do not forget her smile, for though it is unbearable to remember its beauty, you must. She will not exist without your memory of her. All others knew her as someone else, a tale half-told. Only in you is she real.

_you will know her through the distance of years and space as beloved._

This is what she told you: she knew the first time she looked in a mirror. How?, you asked incredulously, unable to believe her. No person could know themselves so young; not in the world you had come from. And then she sang you a song in old, sacred words with her voice like a faraway land, and you knew she was not from this same world. She was from somewhere far greater.

_let the notes fall apart in your fingers and break to the tune of sorrow._

This is what you told her: she haunted you before you met.

Time, she said, ain't for us, baby. What we got's better.

_and they will come together again and rise in symphony._

This is how it ended: Paris. You came with nothing but the clothes on your back and a map telling you find how to find all the places—all the places you had marked out fifty-five years ago. The yellowed paper guides you true, because though new wonders have been built since you started saving your money in that jar, you knew what she wanted to see. The timeless.

You left even lighter than you had begun.


End file.
